Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to note posters, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a plurality of note posters having a polymer adhesive layer for removably attaching the note posters to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Borisof, U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,283, teaches a removable and re-usable adhesive fastening device for holding posters, bulletins, decorations, and other similar articles on windows, walls, or any other surfaces.
Frye, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,367, teaches a reusable self securing plastic holding device for mounting onto a smooth clean polished surface and having a particular physical arrangement which absorbs and dissipates the sheer forces exerted thereupon by a held object.
Julseth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,384, teaches a fastening device for securing paper sheets or cards to a rigid surface. The fastening device includes a transparent resilient rectangular plastic sheet with an adhesive strip along its upper edge and a frictional pad near, but spaced from, its lower edge, the pad being at least as thick as the adhesive strip.
Redmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,134, teaches a message holder comprising a plastic housing having a sloping roof with a spring loaded ball detent thereunder.
R. Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,429, teaches a clamping device for sheets such as papers, films, charts, and the like, comprising a support member which has a gravity-biased roller that is moved by gravity into a clamping position in an inclined guideway.
L. S. Mayers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,045, teaches a holding device for holding an article or group of articles, such as a plurality of papers, on any convenient surface, such as a wall or desk, and which provides a readily available article holder for papers and the like, which is easily transportable and movable and which can be fixedly positioned in place by application of a slight pressure.
Mossini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,077, teaches a member that includes a three dimensional rigid central part which functions to support an object, and a flexible peripheral part, suitably covered with adhesive, which acts as a surface of contact, and therefore an anchorage, with the wall.
Frye, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,896, teaches a reusable self securing plastic holding device for mounting onto a clean smooth surface. The device has a structure which contributes substantial load bearing capacity in being particularly adapted to resist shear force or peel back.
Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,696, teaches a holder for eyeglasses which may accept the temple portion of an eyeglass frame for supporting the eyeglasses in a vertical position and which may be mounted on any surface.
Frye, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,137, teaches a surface mounted article holding device adhesively attached to a supporting surface.
Mobley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,714, teaches a polyurethane adhesive prepared from a reaction mixture containing small amounts of chain extender material and a high equivalent weight of a polyol and a monoalcohol.
Luce, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,681, teaches a replaceable adhesive display comprising a paper, metallized paper, or foil substrate printed on one or both sides with the same or different images, and at least one side is provided with a transparent overlay.
Fagan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,354, teaches a sheet material which can be firmly adhered to a surface, and yet readily removed therefrom, without the necessity of pre-wetting and without damaging the surface.
Huang, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 419,192, teaches an ornamental design for magnet memo clip and pen holder.
WO 97/01483, teaches an adhesive system for sticking all-round labels. The system includes a priming adhesive which is active while the label is applied and a covering adhesive for permanently sticking the label overlap.
The prior art teaches various devices that utilize an adhesive to removably attach an item to a surface. However, the prior art does not teach a method of manufacturing a plurality of note posters from a printed medium that has been printed with a plurality of images and attached to a polymer adhesive layer that allows the printed medium to be readily attached to the surface and removed without damaging the surface or leaving a sticky residue. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a plurality of note posters, and a method for using one of the plurality of note posters to removably secure a paper note to a surface. The plurality of note posters are manufactured from a printed medium having a printed surface and an opposing adhesive surface. A plurality of images are printed upon the printed surface. Once it has been printed, the printed medium, preferably a planar vinyl sheet, is laid in a horizontal position with the adhesive surface facing upwards, and a liquid polymer adhesive is poured onto the adhesive surface such that the liquid polymer adhesive spreads across and evenly covers the planar vinyl sheet to form a polymer adhesive layer. The planar vinyl sheet is then die-cut around each of the plurality of images, thereby forming the plurality of note posters. The polymer adhesive layer forms a tacky surface on each of the plurality of note posters useful for removably securing a paper note to a surface.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a plurality of note posters, the method of manufacturing having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a note poster that provides both a printed surface and a tacky surface for removably attaching the note poster to a surface without damaging the surface when the note poster is removed, or leaving a sticky residue.